1.l Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a sensor module for accommodating a pressure sensor chip and for installation into a sensor housing.
2.l Description of the Related Art
A sensor module is already known from published German patent application document DE 10 2004 012 593 A1 which is installable into a sensor housing. The sensor housing has two interior spaces separated from one another and is provided with electric conductors embedded therein. One of the interior spaces is provided with at least one capacitor, the sensor module being situated in the other interior space. A silicon chip on which pressure-sensitive elements are situated and which is used as a semiconductor pressure sensor is installed in the sensor module. The sensor module is a box-shaped bowl which is open on top and which is formed from a bottom and a wall surrounding the sensor chip. The sensor module is made of plastic, for example, and has connecting elements which are conducted starting from the inside through the surrounding wall to the outside and into the interior space of the sensor housing, where they are connected to the embedded electric conductors by soldering or pressure contacting. The connecting elements are covered by an adhesive after being connected. The sensor module is filled with gel to protect the sensor chip and the sensor chip is thus embedded therein.